Room Service
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Apenas eran unos adolescentes cuando se conocieron por primera vez, una nueva relación brotará. ¿Será cierto que si esa persona vuelve a ti es porque realmente es para ti? Capitulo único. 01 x 02.


»·..R_**o**_o_**m **_S_**e**_r_**v**_i_**c**_e..·«

**Serie:**Gundam Wing A/C  
**Categoría:**Shonen ai, Yaoi. Capítulo Único.  
**Pareja:**01 x 02  
**Disclaimers:**Perfecto, aunque es más que obvio, aclaro que los personajes ni la serie son míos, yo no escribí más que este fic y otros en mi profile Jeje pero la historia no es mía y tampoco lucro con ella. Bueno fuera. xD jeje es broma.  
**Summary:** Apenas eran unos adolescentes cuando se conocieron por primera vez, una nueva relación brotará. ¿Será cierto que si esa persona vuelve a ti es porque realmente es para ti?

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

–– ¿Así que ya conseguiste trabajo? – preguntó una masculina y joven voz del otro lado de la línea.

–– Al fin, creo que ya era hora. – dijo un chico de hermosos y grandes ojos, largo cabello sujetado a una castaña trenza y esbelto cuerpo. Mismo que se encontraba tirado en un sillón mientras hablaba por teléfono.

–– Ya te había dicho que te podía conseguir un trabajo en mis empresas.– comentó el otro sin afán de presumir.

–– Lo sé pero quería conseguirme uno por mi propia cuenta. – renegó el otro chico.

–– Bien como gustes, pero cuéntame. ¿De que se trata? – indagó curioso el chico de ojos tan claros como el mismo mar.

–– Se trata de algo sumamente sencillo.– contestó tan alegre como ya era costumbre en su voz. – Voy a limpiar habitaciones en un hotel de lujo, dicen que ahí llegan la mayoría de las celebridades y mucha gente adinerada, se ve que es un lugar donde te cobran hasta por respirar. – ironizó abriendo grandemente sus ojos solo de imaginar las grandes cantidades de dinero que se gastaban los ricos al darse sus 'pequeños' lujos.

–– Hay Duo, ni siquiera limpias tu misma habitación. – se burló. – Pero dime ¿Te pagarán bien? Porque sabes que si no es así aún puedo conseguirte algo. – volvió a ofrecer.

–– Muchas gracias amigo, pero estoy seguro que me irá bien, algo me lo dice, tu sabes como soy de perceptivo en eso, y este lugar me da buena espina, sé que me irá muy bien. – declaró alegremente.

–– Bien como gustes. Por cierto¿Cuándo comienzas? –

–– Mañana temprano. – Contestó – y por ello me iré a dormir ahora mismo. – avisó iniciando una despedida.

–– Claro, te dejo para que descanses, buenas noches Duo. – se despidió.

–– Muchas gracias Quatre, igualmente. Te veo luego cuídate. – al igual que el chico terminó la despedida y cortando la comunicación miró unos segundos el aparato inalámbrico aún en sus manos, una triste sonrisa de pronto adornó sus labios al recordar sus antiguas pláticas nocturnas con aquel chico, aquel que le había roto el corazón con su partida, pero lo entendía, es primero la familia, además cuando aún no eres mayor de edad no hay mucho que hacer, eso ya había pasado hacía muchísimos años y era algo que aún no lograba olvidar, extraño pero así sucedía. Pensaba cuando se decidió y colocó el aparato en su lugar, poniéndose de pie se dirigió a su lecho para descansar, el siguiente día sería bastante largo, le tocaba comenzar en el turno matutino, afortunadamente solo sería la primera semana para que le explicaran lo que podía y lo que no _debía_ hacer.

–– Bien, deberás revisar tu itinerario ya que cada uno tiene repartidas las habitaciones, debido a que son tantas todas ocupan atención¿De acuerdo? – explicaba un hombre mayor mientras él afirmaba con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. ––Ahora a tu trabajo, con esta iniciarás. Y así por orden. – terminó de explicar cuando el otro chico solo atendió la orden y salió rumbo a dicha habitación.

Entro en dicha habitación tocando previamente, nadie le contestó por lo que con su tarjeta de empleado entró, un verdadero desastre, la habitación era un caos completo, parecía como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí dentro. Botellas vacías tiradas por todo el piso, excelentes marcas de distintos vinos y whiskys, así como champagne, y otros tipos de bebidas embriagantes. No conforme con ello todo el piso estaba tapizado de ropa tanto masculina como femenina, si que había estado buena la fiesta en ese lugar.

Se dedicaba a levantar del piso dicho desastre, colocando las prendas en un cesto de ropa sucia, mientras murmuraba pequeñas maldiciones, y cosas sin sentido que poco se podían entender.

–– No escuché cuando entraste. – declaró una voz tras su oído cuando se puso de pie luego de levantar toda la mugre que había en el suelo.

–– Damn it – maldijo debido al susto que se había llevado al escucharlo y sentir un cuerpo tan cerca tras él.

–– ¿Te asusté? – preguntó con sátira. – Lo siento no era mi intención. – se burló al ver el rostro del otro entrecerrar sus ojos graciosamente.

–– No se preocupe. – contestó con notable molestia en su voz.

–– ¿Eres nuevo aquí? –cuestionó un tanto curioso mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, Duo dejó de lado el cesto lleno de ropa, acercándose a la cama que también era un desastre, notó como el otro chico parecía mas o menos de su edad, quizás un año más, ojos y cabello negro, pálida piel y rasgos claramente chinos. El chico se encontraba a medio vestir y tenía el cabello mojado, obviamente había estado bañándose y por eso no le había abierto.

–– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó extrañado. – Perdón, como lo sabe. – corrigió recordando que le habían dicho que tratase lo más amable posible a los huéspedes y con el mayor respeto, siempre de _usted._

–– Bueno siempre que viajo para acá me hospedo aquí y como es tan seguido, conozco a la mayor parte de la gente que trabaja aquí y a ti no te había visto, si no, estoy seguro que lo recordaría. Tus ojos no se olvidan fácilmente. – aclaró sonriendo con picardía, mientras tomaba con una de sus manos la barbilla del chico para mirarle más de cerca y directamente a los ojos. – Por cierto llámame Wufei, no me gusta que me hables tan formal, me haces sentir viejo. – pidió para luego soltar al chico y acercarse al guardarropa, ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada del castaño comenzó a vestirse con un traje muy formal y elegante, parecía que iría a una ocasión de suma importancia. – Nos vemos, un placer. – saludó haciendo una ligera reverencia para salir de la habitación.

–– Creo que es todo un casanova. – pensó en voz alta una vez que el otro se había ido. – Y no creo que sea el único que me encuentre por este lugar. – volvió a mencionar para sí mismo.

Una vez que terminó de arreglar dicha habitación se pasó a la que seguía, y así pasó su día, era realmente rápidas las horas, no había mucho trabajo, bueno, a excepción del que le dio el chico coqueto en la mañana ya que tenía un completo desorden. Un mes exactamente había pasado desde su ingreso a dicho lugar, los días se pasaban realmente rápidos, el sueldo le había parecido justo, sin contar que los huéspedes dejaban muy buenas propinas, como el chico desordenado y coqueto que al menos le daba una buena propina. Su turno ya era permanente en la noche, era más sencillo aún ya que solo entraba por la ropa sucia y verificaba que todo estuviera bien, claro que si el dueño no estaba todavía cosa que pasaba en la mayoría de las habitaciones, entonces debía dejar impecable el lugar.

–– Así que un nuevo huésped. Hay si, _trátalo muy bien porque se trata de alguien sumamente importante_. –imitaba la voz del hombre que le mandaba siempre. En tanto levantaba toda la suciedad que el _nuevo_ había dejado¿No sería por casualidad el coqueto de Wufei? Porque ese desorden no podía ser de otra persona, solo que le faltaba la ropa femenina y tantas botellas, al menos parecía haberse regenerado en algo, pero en lo desordenado aún no. Pensó. Un ruido de la puerta le hizo volver a la realidad. – Igual de desordenado¿No crees que deberías también ser un poco menos sucio? – preguntó levantando la ropa sucia. Volteando con el aludido.

–– Bueno no sabía que te molestara tanto, pero puedo avisar que te cambien a otra habitación si lo deseas. – ofreció una seria voz. Apretó los ojos notando la metidota de pata que había dado, giró su cuerpo abriendo únicamente un ojo para confirmar que no era la persona que había imaginado.

–– Lo siento, pensé que era otra persona, de verdad. Disculpe usted. – agregó con mucha vergüenza, el chico frente a él le recordó a alguien, pero no supo a quien ya que de la pena que le había causado su propia metida de pata volteó la mirada a otro lado, aunque parecía ser una persona seria y algo ruda. Por no decir malhumorada. – Si no necesita otra cosa, me retiro. – anunció caminando a la salida.

–– Si deseo algo aún. – habló observando como el otro se detenía a pocos pasos de la puerta.

–– ¿Usted dirá? – preguntó con extrañeza ya que le había impreso cierto tono en su voz que no terminaba de gustarle. ¿Quizás se había molestado?

–– Quiero que mañana me atiendas tú también. – ordenó, porque aquello claramente estaba lejos de ser una petición.

–– Claro, yo aquí estaré en la noche. Supongo. – murmuró como divagando.

–– Bien, entonces aquí te esperaré. – anunció con suma seriedad.

–– Claro. – arrugó ligeramente la frente por lo extraño que le parecía dicha petición, o debía llamarla _¿orden?. _Quizás esa sería la definición más correcta. – Buenas noches. – se despidió saliendo de la habitación para murmurar. – Otro presuntuoso y coqueto riquillo, creen que por estar nadando en dinero pueden tener lo que quieran. – se quejó.

Cansado llegó a su departamento muy entrada la noche, se dispuso a descansar, estuvo meditando un rato en la persona que había conocido, al chico que le habían dicho era muy importante, verdaderamente le parecía familiar. ¿Pero de donde? Él no estaba involucrado con ese tipo de personas, bueno Quatre era un chico bastante adinerado pero era distinto, él era humilde y una excelente persona, jamás presumía lo que tenía de sobra como el dinero, una simpática persona, así era su amigo Quatre. Cosa que les faltaba a los que había tenido oportunidad de conocer en ese tiempo trabajando en aquel lujoso hotel. Unos minutos más pasaron y decidió no tomarle tanta importancia a algo que seguramente no la tenía.

Cerró sus ojos ya bastante cansado, había sido un día de trabajo bastante ajetreado, toda la tarde se la pasó de un lado a otro, aunque así sucedía en ocasiones, pero tampoco era a diario, solía tener algunos días en que no hacía nada, solo revisar que determinadas habitaciones estuviesen en orden y listo, aquellos ricos eran tan egocéntricos, rentaban las más caras y lujosas habitaciones para no estar en ellas todo el bendito día. Se notaba que no sabían en que gastar el maldito dinero, pero claro, suponía que cuando tenías tanto como para pudrirte sin hacer nada y vivir como rey, era sencillo comprar o gastar en cualquier babosada que se les antojara. Ricos superficiales.

Luego de un rato había caído dormido por completo.

Al siguiente día de trabajo, revisó todas las habitaciones y cubrió las áreas que le pidieron en ese momento, cuando recordó que el chico del anterior día había solicitado de la manera más 'atenta' y cordial que fuera él quien limpiara su habitación, de hecho hasta su jefe le había comentado sobre dicha petición que más bien era una orden.

–– Niñito rico. – murmuró tocando fuertemente a la puerta que marcaba el número 648.

–– Adelante. – se escuchó una voz dentro de dicha habitación.

Entró asomando la cabeza ligeramente, después introdujo todo su cuerpo, una pequeña muestra de desagrado adornó sus labios al observar todo hecho un verdadero desorden, eso no parecía normal. Entrecerró sus ojos ante la impotencia, ya que muy claro tenía las palabras dichas por su jefe directo. _"No debes discutir con los huéspedes, ninguno, y menos si son los más importantes del hotel, eso se te avisará antes para que estés prevenido, en ocasiones suelen ser algo caprichosos e incluso hasta déspotas pero tendrás que aguantarte, así son las cosas aquí." _

–– ¿En ocasiones? – murmuró para sí mismo mientras caminaba adentrándose más. Cuando una voz tras él volvió a hacerlo casi gritar del susto.

–– ¿En ocasiones que? – preguntó el chico, quien por cierto tenía una voz bastante varonil, ronca y modulada, perfecta. Pensó sonrojándose un poco, liberó su mente de aquellos pensamientos que la ocupaban y volteó con rapidez.

–– ¡Me asustaste! – casi gritó, el otro chico elevó una ceja observándolo con detenimiento, en ese instante recordó que no era esa la actitud de alguien servicial y por demás cordial. – Lo siento. – se disculpó tragando su orgullo. – Solo que de verdad me asustó mucho. – agregó girándose para comenzar con su trabajo.

Llevaba rato y el otro no había dicho ni una sola palabra, se mantenía sentado en un sillón personal cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y manteniendo fija la vista en un libro, parecía algo interesado en este. Se agachó a recoger unos zapatos, fijando su vista en el título del libro, entrecerró los ojos, gateó un poco solo para distinguir mejor pero aún así no lograba su cometido.

–– La estancia azul. – habló por primera vez en un buen rato el otro chico, rompiendo de ese modo el silencio tan incómodo.

–– ¿Dijo algo? – preguntó como si no hubiese entendido. Bueno, aún tenía dignidad que se le puede hacer.

–– El título del libro es _la estancia azul, _trata sobre un hacker que es asesino en serie. Es una historia verdaderamente interesante. Una de mis favoritas si me lo preguntan. – mencionó cerrando con fuerza aquel grueso libro.

–– Vaya. Suena interesante. – secundó la misma opinión. Acomodó en el armario los costosos zapatos del chico y fue entonces cuando contento anunció. – Eh terminado joven. – dijo con alegría.

–– No me hables con tanto respeto, me molesta. – aclaró.

–– Lo siento, políticas de la empresa. – fue la sencilla respuesta torciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

–– Eso es fácil cambiarlo si quisiera. – agregó con presunción. Caminó justo los pasos que lo separaban del chico, plantándose tan cerca de él que casi hace estremecer de nervios el cuerpo del otro. – Solo háblame de tú, esto es entre nosotros, olvida la empresa. – concluyó tomando la barbilla del chico con una de sus manos, observándolo directamente a los ojos. Un contacto estremecedoramente encantador.

–– Bien, aunque no creo que sea necesario, a mí me cambiarán las habitaciones mañana, por lo que no vendré a esta. – sonrió con burla. Si el chico pretendía burlarse de él eso se acabaría. Entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos de forma sorpresiva al enfrentar por primera vez aquellos orbes frente a los suyos. Eran tan... tan malditamente hermosos y... ¿Conocidos? No estaba equivocado.

–– Perfecto como gustes. – añadió el otro restándole importancia mientras se giraba para tomar su libro y recostarse sobre la cama. – Sé que no pasará pero si prefieres soñar... Por cierto te dejé la propina de ayer y hoy en el espejo del tocador. – avisó mientras aparentaba leer con calma, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Con un demonio, estaba declarado, seguro que se cambiaría de habitaciones aunque tuviera que cambiar con algún compañero. Pensó saliendo de ahí cuando hubo terminado sus deberes. Al día siguiente, llegó tan tranquilo y normal como lo hacía todo el tiempo, con su camisa blanca con el logo del hotel y pantalón negro que le habían otorgado ahí como un uniforme.

–– Buenas tardes. – saludó llegando a prisa ya que pasaban un par de minutos de su hora de entrada.

–– Llegas tarde. – mencionó su jefe, quien solía ser muy especial en algunas ocasiones.

–– Lo siento señor, me atrasé solo un par de minutos pero no vuelve a suceder. – advirtió sonriendo con alegría, entonces se fijó en su itinerario el cual marcaba curiosamente algo muy, demasiado para su gusto, extraño. – ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó colocando su dedo índice en el tablero donde estaba marcado un número de habitación y su nombre en rojo.

–– Irás a acompañar y ayudar en lo que te pida al joven de esa habitación, es el mejor cliente que tiene este hotel. – anunció mirando seriamente al otro dándole a entender lo bien que lo debería tratar.

–– Un momento, pero ¿Porque yo debo hacerlo? Hoy le toca a Michael cubrir esa parte. – corrigió, ahí había un serio error y eso no estaba bien.

–– El joven pidió que fueras tú Duo. – aclaró elevando ambas cejas con cierta complicidad y morbosidad. – Quizás le gustes. – espetó logrando que Duo tragara saliva dificultosamente y con los nervios de punta. – Como sea, irás a atenderlo, no tienes que cubrir ninguna otra el día de hoy y hasta que el joven se vaya del hotel, serás quien lo ayude personalmente. – declaró. – y ahora ve que debe estar impaciente porque le dije a que hora entrabas. – apresuró mientras lo empujaba de la espalda, el otro no oponía resistencia pues aún seguía en una especia de shock por las palabras dichas por aquel hombre. ¿Acaso era una broma? Porque entonces quien la hizo era un payasito de lo peor, no le parecía gracioso, era de muy mal gusto lo que le habían dicho. El chico no podía interesarse en él. ¿Verdad? Meditó mientras caminaba a paso lento y cabizbajo por el largo pasillo que lo llevaría a dicha habitación.

Observó un par de segundos, que le parecieron eternos aquella blanca y grande puerta frente a su cara, aspiró profundamente, levantó su mano en puño para tocar cuando de golpe fue abierta.

–– Te estaba esperando, adelante. – ordenó el otro con el tono de voz que hasta ahora había usado. ¿Acaso nunca le imprimía algún tono diferente a su voz? Estaba por entrar cuando se dio cuenta que el chico solo traía puesto un pantalón, el cual por cierto estaba desabotonado, gotas de sudor al parecer en su torso y otras más en sus brazos, una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuello y un cabello aún más desordenado de lo acostumbrado.

De repente su boca dejó de producir saliva, su garganta se secó tan solo con la sublime imagen que se le presentó, mientras seguía parado bajo el marco de la puerta, el otro esperaba impaciente a que entrara.

–– ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche? – cuestionó impaciente mientras le tomaba de la muñeca y lo arrastraba dentro, cerrando la puerta tras el asombrado Duo, a quien recargó contra la pared más cercana. – ¿Te sucede algo? – interrogó acercando peligrosamente su rostro al del otro castaño.

–– No. No. No me sucede nada. – tartamudeó estúpidamente. Se regañó mentalmente por cometer dicha babosada y más frente al otro, aunque esta vez no sabía porque el chico le había traído recuerdos de antaño, añoradas y preciadas memorias que dentro su corazón estaban muy bien guardadas.

–– No lo parece. – declaró separándose por completo mientras regresaba a lo aparentemente era su actividad antes de que llegara.

–– Quiero que me digas una cosa. – pidió casi exigiendo.

–– ¿Y que será eso? – preguntó recostándose en un aparato el cual servía para hacer pesas.

–– ¿Por qué pediste que yo siguiera limpiando tu habitación? – preguntó hasta cierto punto indignado y un poco nervioso por la posible respuesta.

El chico hizo un par de series de pesas, Duo observaba atento como al otro se le marcaba cada músculo de su brazo cuando hacía dicho esfuerzo, volvió a tragar saliva evitando ponerse más nervioso, decidió desviar su vista a un punto cualquiera de la habitación. De pronto sintió un cuerpo frente a él, tan cerca que violaba su espacio personal. Iba a empujarlo pero el chico lo tomó por ambas muñecas, manteniendo así ambas manos en aquel firme pecho.

–– Creo que es más que obvio. – contestó sujetando el cuerpo de Duo firmemente entre sus brazos.

–– Entiende una cosa, el que venga a dar servicio de habitación. No significa que tenga que darle _servicio_ al que se hospeda en ella. – aclaró forcejeando un poco para librarse del poderoso abrazo.

–– ¿Seguro que a mi tampoco? – preguntó sensualmente justo al oído del trenzado castaño, quien se estremeció ante aquel tibio aliento, para sentir después un efímero contacto de aquellos labios sobre su cuello y parte de su oreja.

–– Eres un chico sumamente presuntuoso, un niñito de papi, no creas que por tener dinero me vas a comprar a mí también. – aseguró empujando ligeramente al chico.

–– No pensé que me hubieras olvidado... Duo. – habló serenamente. – Y seré lo que quieras. – dijo comenzando a caminar para sentarse en el aparato de ejercicio. – Pero jamás he sido un niñito de papi, si logré progresar fue y es, gracias a mi esfuerzo diario. – acotó mientras se recostaba para seguir haciendo ejercicio.

Los labios de Duo permanecían abiertos por la sorpresa, no lograba comprender del todo aquellas palabras ¿Qué lo había olvidado? Pero a que se refería con eso. No podía tratarse de... No, era imposible, no podía haber cambiado tanto en esos años sin verse.

–– ¿Heero? – aquello mas que para llamarlo parecía querer confirmar algo, entrecerró sus ojos ligeramente para ver si el chico efectivamente era quien pensaba.

–– El mismo, mi baka trenzado. – mencionó comprobando por completo que era quien jamás imaginó, bueno, debía admitir que lo había pensado un par de veces, debido a sus ojos, pero¿Cómo rayos podía haber cambiado de esa forma tan radical?

–– ¿Pero que hiciste? – preguntó aún sin salir de su asombro, el cual era notorio. Dio un par de pasos y llegó al aparato de ejercicio, Heero permanecía recostado y sin poder ni querer evitarlo, se sentó sobre él, pasando una pierna a cada lado, quedando sobre su pelvis­.

Heero miró hacia arriba al chico que ahora permanecía sentado sobre él, así que se sentó quedando peligrosamente cerca de aquellos rojos y apetitosos labios que solo había probado un par de veces, hacía varios años atrás.

–– ¿Qué hice para que? – cuestionó no comprendiendo del todo aquella incompleta pregunta.

–– Para cambiar tanto. Quise reconocer tus ojos pero... creí que solo era mi imaginación, pensé que era mi deseo de... – en ese momento calló rápidamente no queriendo completar aquella frase que se había sobre entendido ya.

–– Duo, dejé de verte ocho años, apenas tenía 14 cuando me despedí de ti, no esperabas que siguiera siendo el mismo chiquillo flacucho y bajito que era ¿Cierto? – preguntó incrédulo. – Dejé de ser un niño hace varios años mi trenzado baka. Ahora soy un hombre completo. – agregó acariciando sensual y descaradamente la mejilla del castaño mientras se acercaba hasta los labios de Duo, quien se giró inmediatamente. – ¿Duo? – cuestionó con extrañes por aquella acción.

–– Heero ya sabes que yo te quiero mucho, demasiado. – comenzó. – pero...

–– Pero seguro tienes a alguien más. – dijo haciendo al chico a un lado y poniéndose de pie ante la atónita mirada del otro.

–– No es eso Heero, por el contrario¿Cómo sé que no estás jugando? Además tú te irás pronto y yo... yo trabajo aquí Heero. – aclaró un poco melancólico ya que eran muy diferentes ahora, quizás antes cuando eran unos adolescentes tenían el mismo nivel, pero desde que Heero se había regresado a vivir con su padre, dejando a su madre con su hermana menor, las cosas habían sido tan distintas, y hoy se reflejaba por completo.

–– Duo no me salgas con pretextos estúpidos. – reclamó molesto sentándose al lado del chico. – Solo quiero que entiendas que no me he olvidado de ti desde que me fui, hace poco más de ocho años que te dejé Duo y tú no has cambiado, sigues tan igual, tan inocente, tan lindo. No estoy interesado en nadie que no seas tú. – declaró con ternura, nuevamente acariciando el rostro del chico.

–– Heero pero tú ahora perteneces a un mundo distinto, creo que somos tan diferentes. – habló.

–– Siempre tan ingenuo mi pequeño y baka trenzado. – Comenzó – quiero que estos días que te asignaron como mi compañero personal, a petición mía. – aclaró sonriente. – quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido si aún me lo permites. – pidió acercando su rostro al de Duo, detuvo su movimiento cerca de los labios del chico, parecía esperar una respuesta, la cual llegó pronto ya que las manos de Duo subieron por su cuello, atrayéndolo con lentitud hasta golpear labios contra labios. Una deliciosa y placentera unión. Un suave pero firme contacto que les hacía sentir tantas cosas, recordar viejos sentimientos que seguían ahí, quizás olvidados sin realmente creer que volverían a despertar.

Ambos chicos ahora parecían querer devorarse, los labios de Duo se presionaban con fuerza pero sin llegar a ser rudo contra los de Heero, quien ni pidió permiso para introducir su lengua dentro de la otra cavidad, recorriendo, explorando por completo dicho rincón, jugando en contra de aquella húmeda y vívida lengua la cual poseía Duo. Unos minutos más y el trenzado había dejado de lado los labios del chico comenzando a descender por su cuello, llegando lentamente hasta el hueso que le hacían llamar 'manzana' el cual mordió con ligereza provocando cosquillas en el chico ojiazul.

Una curiosa mano se deleitaba palpando cada parte de aquel descubierto y bien formado pecho, el cual había estado sudado debido al anterior ejercicio, cosa que lo hacía realmente más sexy.

De pronto y al darse cuenta de lo que sus manos hacían se sentó con suma vergüenza, notoriamente sonrojado.

–– Lo siento. – dijo disculpándose ante su actitud de adolescente alborotado hormonalmente.

–– No tienes porque pedir disculpas... Lo que vez aquí. – dijo tomando la mano del chico para llevarla hasta su propio pecho y colocarla sobre él, haciendo de este modo que el trenzado le acariciase el torso, siendo guiado por él. – es todo tuyo, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras... – propuso deteniendo el recorrido de aquella mano sobre su lado izquierdo.

–– ¿Y esto también me pertenece? – cuestionó el trenzado.

–– Deberías saber que sí. – aseguró. – Pero si aún lo dudas¿Cómo puedo probártelo? – preguntó.

–– Ya no te separes de mí... no te vayas por tanto tiempo. – aclaró entendiendo que debía viajar por cuestiones de trabajo.

–– Claro que no lo haré, llegué para quedarme, solo estaba averiguando en donde estabas, cuando te encontré aquí antes de siquiera buscar. Así que ahora puedo cambiarme a mi casa. – mencionó. – Nuestra casa. – corrigió.

–– Heero... tú...–

–– Así es Duo, cuando te sientas seguro y preparado para ello, una casa y yo en ella te estaremos esperando. – ofreció regalándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

–– Si que eres vanidoso eh... – contestó sonriendo. – Pero así te quiero corazón. – fue la simple respuesta, rodeando el cuerpo del otro con sus brazos, un fuerte abrazo lleno de amor.

Quien pensaría que dando servicio al cuarto encontrarías al amor de tu vida, quien anteriormente se había ido y ahora... ahora simplemente volvió. Dicen por ahí que dejes ir a la persona que amas, si esta vuelve a ti, es que realmente esta en tu destino, si no es así... simplemente no era amor. ¿Acaso esto es amor de verdad?

Solo el tiempo dirá lo que en esta relación sucederá, aunque de tu amor se que seguro puedo estar, aún así no me quiero precipitar. _Te amo..._

**T**_h_**e **_E_**n**_d_

_**¤Žhёиα HîK¤**_

_"...Te dejaré de amar el día que un pintor pinte sobre su tela el sonido de una lágrima..."  
__**A**_N_**Ó**_N_**I**_M_**O**_

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Primera  
Comienzo y término el día domingo 01 de julio del 2007.  
Hora: 01:36 a.m.

Ja! una locura mas a mi lista! en fin, haber que les parece, si son tan amables de dejar su comentario. Son todos bienvenidos. Gracias!!! Saludos y besos! C you!


End file.
